


Ten Minutes

by mc_writer



Series: ‘Til the Morning - A Miami Encounter [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: After flying across an ocean to see Zayn, what’s another ten minutes?





	Ten Minutes

Ten minutes has never felt so long.

Liam knows it’s his imagination. He knows that time is passing exactly as it always does. But it doesn’t stop him from looking at his watch, willing time to go faster, because every second gone is a second closer to Zayn.

The early morning sky is bright and blue and for a moment Liam allows himself to believe in a future that feels exactly like this.

Soon, Liam will step into arms that are as warm as the Miami sunshine and although Wolverhampton is a world away, Liam will be home.

Ten minutes.


End file.
